


All monsters are human

by MessyWorld



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: Dom Dr. Frederick Chilton, Dom/sub, Dr. Frederick Chilton Being an Asshole, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raul Esparza - Freeform, Threats of Violence, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWorld/pseuds/MessyWorld
Summary: Mia is a new patient at Dr. Frederick Chilton's hospital. Mia's violent and arrogant behavior is causing a lot of problems... And it makes Dr. Chilton very... annoyed, so he decides to take care of her case personally.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Original Character(s), Dr. Frederick Chilton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	All monsters are human

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this story will probably be difficult to read, Chilton is very cruel and an ass. This is my vision of the character, a man who uses his power to get what he wants. This story is not for the faint of heart, it contains description of rape, physical and verbal violence, torture, ... You are warned. If the theme of this story is triggering, please go read a happier fanfiction filled with love, protect yourself.
> 
> For those of you who will read me, I hope you’ll like it :) ! Kudos and comments are my motivations so don’t forget to tell me what you think ! First chapter is a bit short, sorry !
> 
> Constructive criticism are welcome, English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you see errors, please tell me! :)

"GET OFF ME, YOU BASTARDS! "Mia screamed and her voice echoed through the dark, quiet hospital corridors. She struggled as two guards dressed all in white tried to restrain her. 

Mia used the lack of reaction from one of the guards to sink her teeth into the man's flesh, who screamed in pain. The uninjured guard pinned Mia against the wall and stared at her, a few drops of blood dripped down the young woman's chin and a mocking grin appeared on her lips.

"Oupss, I just wanted to give him a little kiss..." Mia giggled. The man's face turned into rage, she barely had time to see his fist coming close to her face and ... Black out.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Mia... Mia... Mia…

These words hit Mia's head as the young woman vainly tries to open her eyes. She whines in pain, feeling the hardness of the chair on which she was sitting. She can barely open her eyes, she can hardly see the shadow in front of her, that voice...It's coming from this shadow. She blinks and things start to come into focus…

« Finally, Mademoiselle honors us with her presence. »

Mia knew very well to whom this dark and arrogant voice belonged. She could see the face of the man she dreamed of killing. 

Her head was hurting and she could feel the taste of blood in her mouth, this guard had been very hard on her.

« What’s the matter darling, you're usually so chatty… Now, cat got your tongue ? » Dr. Chilton mocked. 

He was circling Mia like a predator watching his prey. The young woman could hear the sound of his cane against the ground with every step he took."Oh Fred, give me a little time to catch my breath... Your guards weren't very nice to me... But one of them had good taste." Mia laughed, but her laugh was short-lived when she realized that her wrists and feet were tied to the chair.

"I see that your sense of humor is still as sharp as ever, but if I were you, I'd watch my tongue. » He slowly walked to face Mia and bent down so that his face was only a few inches away from the young woman’s. " You are very impolite, Mia. What am I going to do with you, mhm ? » Dr. Chilton sighed. 

He brought his hand to Mia's cheek, she closed her eyes and moved her head in disgust at this touch. The man moved his long fingers down to caress the girl's lips as her breathing increased in anger. 

"Don't touch me, you sick bastard. " Spat Mia. Chilton pretended not to hear Mia's remark and continued to run his long fingers down her face.

"Why did you kill those men, Mia?" Chilton stared at Mia as if she were a piece of art, "How can such an angelic face contain such a dark and vicious demon? »

Chilton grabbed Mia's face between his fingers to force her to look him in the eye.

"If you don't take your dirty paws off my face, I'm going to cut your throat and bleed you out like a pig ! "Mia screams angrily. She was shaking with rage, trying to get her face out of the man's grip, but the more she struggled the more he was hurting her.

"Sh-sh-sh, what are you angry about? The fact that I'm talking about these men or..."Dr. Chilton loosened his grip and slide his long fingers down Mia's throat, his fingers kept going down more and more... "

" Or the fact that I'm touching you like your daddy used to? If I understood correctly, you didn't like that much, did you? " A dirty smirk appeared on Dr. Chilton's lips. 

Mia spat in the face of the man, who backed away quickly. He pulled out a tissue and wiped his cheek in disgust, he straightened up and put his suit straight back on.

" Very well, you " he went towards the two guards who were near the door, " get her ready, I'll be back in a few minutes... " 

Mia laughed, "You're so weak that you can't do the dirty work yourself, eh Freddy! You coward. What, are you afraid of me? You always need dogs around to watch your back, pathetic. » 

« Don’t worry Mia, » said Chilton in a chill tone, « I’ll take care of your case in a few minutes. » Chilton left the room, smirking.


End file.
